HEARTLESS : METROM
by Buu342
Summary: Derpy must deliver a letter to a creepy town named Metrom. As she attempts to do this, she realizes the town is not what it seems...
1. Chapter 1  The Letter

Chapter 1

THE LETTER

The sun just rose in Equestria and everypony was waking up. The streets were swarming with merchants and buyers. RainbowDash was clearing the sky's clouds and Twilight was studying. Pinkie was eating cupcakes while Rarity was sewing some broken clothes she found lying around.

It was 7:30 AM when Derpy woke up. She stretched as she fell off her own bed. She then quickly showered and and chomped on an apple for breakfast. Derpy heard the door bell ring so she rushed to the door and opened it. Duke the delivery pony was at the door.

'Hey Duke!' Derpy responded 'Got some mail for me to deliver?'

'Of course, otherwise i wouldn't be here...' he responded 'i got 5 letters for you to deliver, 4 of them are for here, and the other one is for a place called Metrom...'

'Metrom? What's that?' Derpy asked puzzled.

'I don't know, i searched it in a map of Equestria but i couldn't find it...' Duke responded

'So that means that it is not in Equestria?' Derpy thought

'Exactly! So I Googled it and i was able to find it and i printed a map for you.' responded Duke

Duke handed the map to Derpy. she looked at it with a puzzled face,

and the said:

'Thank god for Google!'

'Yeah, the only problem is the part when you search for something harmless and end up with scary pictures and disgusting things...' Duke said.

Derpy closed the door and looked at the letters.

'Well I'd better zip through the first four letters and go to the other one last'

But she didn't. Derpy took till 5:45 PM to deliver them because she was being her own derpy self.

'Gosh that took all day! I'd better hurry with the last one!'

Derpy followed the map that Duke gave her. She followed it until she reached a sign saying "EverFree".

'Ugh' she said

Derpy stepped into the forest and shivered as a slight breeze passed through her nose.

'Well, this is it!' She said as she breathed in strongly.


	2. Chapter 2  Broken Branches

Chapter 2

BROKEN BRANCHES

EverFree was just as creepy as Derpy had heard of. Dark grass, dead trees without leaves and, sharp thorns.

'Its getting dark, I should really get going fast!' thought Derpy.

She decided to fly through quickly. But she was going too fast that she could see what was ahead, and ended up by crashing into a tree, stabbing her right wind on a sharp branch in the process. She cried and screamed loudly as she tried to get her wing off. Never had Derpy felt so much pain before in her life.

Derpy was finally able to get wing off, but she fell onto the gravel filled floor and skinned her ear so bad that a chunk ripped off. The chunk bounced on the floor and created a tiny pool of blood. Derpy was about to faint, but then she saw Twilight's mirage in the distance of the forest.

'Twilight?' she asked 'Wait... Twilight taught me that when the body is weak, Adrenalin kicks in...'

So Derpy got up, and remembered another of twilight's lessons. She took a leaf from a bush and used that as "Natures Band-aid" to wrap her bleeding cuts. She then tried to walk a little more but her body realized she wasn't in danger anymore. Her body shutdown completely and she fell onto the some gravel, cutting her cheek and passing out.


	3. Chapter 3  Metrom

Chapter 3

METROM

Derpy woke up in a place she wasn't at when she passed out. She looked behind her and saw a trail, as if someone dragged her there. The letter was in her hand. She realized that the pain was nearly gone...

'How... far am i?' She saw a sign in front of her and it read: "METROM -"

The forest became darker and creepier as she walked on and on. Later Derpy stumbled upon what seemed to look like 5 bunnies. All of them were frozen in the same position and stare. Each had both arms missing and their eyes were black and crying blood. Every rabbit had a different letter shaped cut on their chest and a strange triangle in their forehead. Derpy looked at each rabbit in horror and read their letter.

'L...E...A...V...E...'

Derpy walked backwards with a frozen stare. She hit something and looked backwards. She saw a dog hanging from a tree. He had a collar and a tag. She looked at his tag and it read "HURRY". Derpy vomited on the floor with disgust.

'Ugh, i must deliver the letter fast!'.

Derpy kept on going forward, following the signs showing Metrom on the way. She finally reached what looked like Metrom. It was a very dark looking town with buildings that resemble the ones in Ponyville, but they were all broken and had cobwebs. The towns people did not look friendly either. Most looked like zombies and witches, but what intrigued her the

most was the fact that some of the people had black eyes crying blood, just like the rabbits.

Derpy did not dare to stare at them for too long, her sanity was already low enough. She looked at her band-aids and thought:

'I should really go to the hospital'

Derpy ended up finding a hospital. She went inside and all she saw was a desk with a witch-like pony sitting behind it. Derpy walked up to her slowly and asked:

'Is this the hospital?'

The witch-like pony looked at her and responded:

'Yes it is... Need help?

Derpy nodded and said:

'Yes... I stabbed my wing, lost a chunk of my ear and cut my cheek! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!'

The witch pony smiled and said:

'Certainly, just stay still.'

The witch pony raised her hoof and said:

'Sana hoc quassatam MINUSCULUS'

All of Derpy's wounds healed but her wing.

'Your wounds have been healed' she said 'but I'm afraid that the spell cannot heal wings because they are not part of your body, but instead it takes the pain away.

Derpy sighed and she said:

'Well, that's better than nothing, i guess... By the way, why is this town so dark and gloomy?'

'DO NOT ASK WHAT YOU SHOULD NOT KNOW! DERPY HOOVES!' screamed the witch.

The whole room filled with smoke, blocking Derpy's vision. When it all cleared away, Derpy was at the Metrom town plaza. Derpy sighed and looked at the letter. She followed the address written on the letter, thus taking her to...


	4. Chapter 4  The Adress

Chapter 4

THE ADDRESS

'342 Umbras Mortis Platea, Metrom, Equestria...' Derpy read, 'well, this is it! Once i deliver it there will be no more trouble!'

Derpy knocked at the door. Nothing happened. She tried again and this time the door opened alone. Derpy walked in slowly. The entrance hall was a big room with a long stair case and lots of cobwebs. Derpy shouted:

'Hello? Any body there? I got some mail!'

'Yesss...' Hissed a voice in the darkness 'Could you kindly climb up the stairs and give it to me?'

Derpy gulped and went forward. She tripped on the big carpet on the middle of the floor. When she got up, she noticed there was a drawing under the carpet. She removed the carpet and looked at the drawing. It was the exact same triangle like shape that she saw on the bunnies and the people.

'You shouldn't have seen that... Put the carpet back and come to me NOW!' Hissed the voice again.

Derpy quickly put the carpet back, covering the symbol. She climbed up the stairs and looked in all the rooms. She couldn't find anyone. She finally gave up and decided to leave. Then she heard:

'Right behind you...'

Derpy looked behind and screamed. She saw a pony with a tan

colored skin and ropes tied around its body, The pony was lacking hair and had cuts on its pony's cutiemark was shaped like a bag that contained strange things inside, its jaw was malformed and stretched till its legs, One of its ears was missing half and the other ear looked like it was bitten. Finally its eyes were also black and were crying blood...

'Don't be afraid, young pony, i won't harm you...' It said.

Derpy gulped and said:

'okay...'

'Now... what is it that you want? It asked

'I'm here to deliver the letter I was given to give you.' She responded

'Ah... Yes... who is it from?' It asked

'I... don't know...' She said.

The strange pony walked towards her and grabbed the letter from her hoof. He opened it but didn't read it. Instead he just said:

'Come with me...'

Derpy followed the pony and together they went to a dark living room with a fire lit up. The other pony took the letter out of his mail and carefully read it. He began to growl as he would go down. He then tossed the paper into the fire and shouted:

'ITS BEEN 10 YEARS SINCE HE DID THAT TO ME AND NOW HE'S

ASKING FOR AN APOLOGY? HE AND HIS APOLOGY MAY DIE!'

Derpy gulped and asked:

'Umm... who and what happened?'

The furious pony stared at Derpy and said:

'THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, NOW LEAVE!'

Derpy refused to leave until he showed it to her.

'ALLRIGHT! Ill do to you what is SHOULD HAVE DONE TO HIM 10 YEARS AGO!'

The furious pony attacked Derpy with it's sharp claws but missed because she escaped the attack. Derpy ran out of the room. she didn't dare to look back at what was behind her. She just kept running. She ran round in circles in the house, looking for the exit. She finally reached the main hall. This time she looked back. No one was there. She had lost him. Stalling no more, Derpy ran to the door and tried to open it. The door was locked. This is when Derpy realized that she was...


	5. Chapter 5  Stuck

Chapter 5

STUCK

How could things get worse? Stuck in a dark, creepy house in a dark, creepy town, with a monstrous pony attempting to kill her? Derpy started to feel tears running down her cheek. She kept saying to herself:

'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die and there is no stopping it!'

Derpy was just about to give up on life and just kill herself. Derpy rushed to the kitchen and searched for a sharp object. She finally found a knife and grabbed it. She aimed the knife carefully at her chest. But then she dropped the knife. It hit the floor and created a huge bang. Derpy fell on her knees, crying and saying:

'I can't do it! I just can't! What will others think of me?'

Derpy heard a grunting noise. She looked back and saw the other pony walking around. She hid in the cupboard under the kitchen counter and she became very silent. All she could hear was:

'I know you're in here! If I find you, YOU ARE SO DEAD! I know you are here, i can FEEL you here!'

Derpy was so scared, she did not know what to do. She kept peeking through the cupboard, checking where he was. Every time she looked, he was always a little closer, and cursing even more at her. She decided to finally do something. Derpy found a frying pan in the cupboard and got out slowly, she then got behind the other pony. She raised the frying pan but slipped on an apple leftover. The leftover slided forward and hit the other pony in the leg. The evil pony looked back, and he attacked

Derpy. She was able to evade the claws and she got up. The monstrous pony charged at her and Derpy hit him in the face with the pan. A little blood spat at Derpy's face and the evil monstrous pony fell onto the floor, grunting and whining.

Derpy left the pan on the floor and ran from the kitchen. She climbed up the stairs and hid herself in a room labeled "Tormentis Locus". She turned around and gasped. She saw dead ponies, in what seemed to be a torture room. She quickly ran out of the room and hid in another room labeled "Bibliotheca". She looked, and saw a huge library.

'Wow, this must be Twilight's "Dream Library"!' She said to herself.

She saw a picture of the same pony, torturing other ponies. She then thought to herself:

'Jesus, the other guy must be a real crook! I think ill call him "Mr. Face"... NO BETTER YET! "Grunt" will be his name!'

Derpy laughed at herself and thought:

'With all these books, i could discover a lot about this town!'

Derpy laughed again and suddenly thought:

'OF COURSE!'


	6. Chapter 6  Where is she?

Chapter 6

WHERE IS SHE?

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, Twilight was looking around with spike. Suddenly, Twilight got this strange feeling inside of her. She thought to herself:

'Why is everything so calm?'

She looked around, but saw nothing. Then she realized that there was no chaos around. So Twilight remembered:

'Where is Derpy?'

Spike yawned and responded:

'I don't know, probably taking a nap or something...'

'Derpy never takes naps... EVER!'

'i really don't care, i just hope everything stays like that...'

Twilight searched Ponyville but couldn't find Derpy. She asked Rainbow Dash, who was resting on a cloud if she knew where Derpy was, and Rainbow Dash responded:

'I don't know either, i wish i did... I was planning on pranking her...'

Twilight and Rainbow Dash searched together, eventually with Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy joining them. Even as a group of 6 ponies, they couldn't find her. Twilight then remembered that Derpy gives out mail as a job, and the Duke would give her the letters to mail. So the ponies decided to visit Duke. They knocked at his door and Twilight said:

'Duke? you in there? We have some questions to ask!'

'GO AWAY!' He responded

Twilight opened the door and saw Duke tucked into a corner. They walked up to him and asked:

'Duke? Are you okay?' Asked Rarity

'This is all my fault... I should have given it... I should have suffered... WHY DID I DO THAT?' He said.

'Uhh... Duke? Is there something you want to tell us?'

Duke pointed his hoof to a picture of a town. The picture was dark, but looked like a pleasant town to live in. The buildings looked a lot like the ones in Ponyville. In fact, the only difference from Ponyville, was that it was inside a forest. Under the photo, was a caption saying "Vita".

'Hmm... if i know my books well, which i do, Vita is a Latin word...' Said Twilight

'What does it mean?' Asked Applejack

'if I'm sure, it spells "Life"' Responded Twilight

'HE'S GONE!' Screamed Pinkie

The Ponies looked behind them, and noticed that Duke was no longer there...


	7. Chapter 7  Reaserch

Chapter 7

REASEARCH

'Hmm... Why is this place so creepy?' Derpy thought to herself. 'I must get to the bottom of this!' 

Derpy searched the many books and finally found the "History" section. She looked for "Metrom" but couldn't find any. She decided to give up.

'Well since I'm here, I might as well read something.'

Derpy looked at the shelf, and took a book at random. She looked at the book, its title read "VITA". She opened the book. She started reading the first page:

'Once there was a village called "Vita" this town existed in the EverFree forest. Today, the town is a ruined horror, with death as far as the eye can see.'

Derpy paused for a second. She looked around. All she saw was death. She continued reading:

'There used to be to mayors, before the village was cursed. Their names were Daniel and Duke.'

Derpy paused again. Her eyes widened. She read the exact same frase again.

'Their names were Daniel and Duke.'

Derpy stared at the word "Duke". She was really surprised at what it said

'Could it be?' She asked herself 'Nah, there are lots of people with the same name.'

She kept reading:

'The two mayors lived together in 342 Umbras Mortis Platea, Metrom, Equestria. They were best friends for life. But one day, these two got into an argument, and ended up by fighting each other. Duke was able to beat Daniel by scratching his legs, biting and ripping off his ears, removing his eyes and ripping his mouth. Duke rushed out of the house with no injuries while Daniel got up. Daniel, drew a triangle on the floor and said: "maledicam qui relinquit hoc villam mortem!" which translated meant "curse who leaves this village by death!" in a dead language known as "Latin". legend has it that whoever left the village, he would become undead because his heart would be taken out, his eyes would turn black and would cry blood. Because of this, the cities name was changed to "Metrom" because the whole village turned upside down. In fact, Metrom is "Mortem" spelt backwards, which is "Death" in Latin. The village went from "Vita", "Life", to "Metrom", "Death" spelt backwards. And to make sure that Daniel would get his vengeance, He cursed the doors of his house to only open from the outside, so that the people inside couldn't escape.'


	8. Chapter 8  Out at last!

Chapter 8

OUT AT LAST!

Derpy couldn't believe what she read. She felt like crying. Everything she knew was a lie. Derpy heard the door bang.

'I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!'

Derpy hid behind a shelf as the "Grunt" smashed open the door.

'COME ON! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE DERPY! I WILL KILL YOU!'

Derpy took a big breath and jumped out of her hiding place, she then threw some books at the Grunt, but he threw them away. She tried to run but he was too fast. She finally reached a dead end of the library.

'ANY LAST WORDS!' The Grunt said

They heard a whistle. They all looked behind and saw Duke at the library's door.

'YOU! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!' Said the grunt

'DERPY GO!' Duke shouted

The Grunt charged at Duke while Derpy ran away. She quickly went to the main entrance. She heard Duke scream in pain as she ran through the only open door before it closed. Derpy finally made it out...


	9. Chapter 9  Daed Mi

Chapter 9

DAED MI

Derpy started running through Metrom as the citizens chased behind her. They kept repeating two words: "daed mi". Derpy did not know what this meant. All she cared about was leaving this place. When she got close to EverFree, the peasants stopped moving and talking. She really didn't care, she just kept running.

Derpy stepped her hoof into EverFree, but stopped because her eyes started burning a lot. When they stopped, she kept running forward. Derpy didn't care about what was behind her, she just kept zipping through the forest, tripping some times. She saw light at the end of the forest and she said to her self:

'So... Close...'

She finally reached the end and she saw Ponyville. When the ponies stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Derpy, they Screamed in horror. When they looked at her, her eyes were black and were crying blood.

Twilight looked at Derpy, she stared at her while spike grabbed her legs with a scared face. Twilight slowly walked up to Derpy and said

'Derpy... Are you okay?'

Derpy's frown changed to a smirk. Twilight walked backwards with a frozen stare. Derpy then laughed and said

'IM BACK!'

THE END?


End file.
